plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trickster
225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 10 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |tribe = Party Zombie |trait = None |ability = While in your hand: This costs 1 less when you play a Trick. When played: This does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = Never gets tired of the rubber chicken gag.}} Trickster is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 10 to play and has 6 /6 . It does not have any traits, and its abilities reduce its cost by 1 every time a zombie trick is played, but only when the zombie hero is holding it in their hand and make it do a bonus attack when it is played. Origins It is based on the real meaning of trickster, which is someone who cheats on, deceives, or plays tricks and pranks on people. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Party Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: While in your hand:' This costs 1 less when you play a Trick. When played: This does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Never gets tired of the rubber chicken gag. Update history Update 1.8.23 * |6 }} * |6 }} Strategies With Trickster is a really strong zombie, not just because it is capable of fitting in many decks, but also because if you are skilled enough, you can play this zombie much earlier for a quick win. If you want to put it in your deck, you would also want to bring lots of tricks, such as Beam Me Up and Hail-a-Copter to make zombies during the Zombie Tricks phase, and other cheap tricks to lower its cost. If you happen to get it in your hand on the 1st turn, it is recommended that you keep it as you can spam cheap zombie tricks such as Bungee Plumber, Yeti Lunchbox, and Smoke Bomb to reduce its cost, then play it on an early turn on an empty lane to do 6 free damage to your opponent Using it in a trick deck along with Paparazzi Zombie, Trick-or-Treater, and Mad Chemist is a good strategy, as these zombies all benefit from playing tricks. Every time you play a trick, Paparazzi Zombie becomes more powerful, Trick-or-Treater and Mad Chemist give you more tricks to use, and Trickster becomes cheaper. However, be aware if your opponent has Black-Eyed Pea on the field, as it gets stronger as well every time you play a trick, or Sportacus, as it will do 2 damage to you every time you play a trick. Playing Teleport, then playing Trickster allows you to play it and Trickster for the same price as only Trickster in the Zombies Play phase, meaning that you could save it for the Zombie Tricks phase to either clear a powerful or pesky plant, or land a clear shot on your opponent. However, this strategy is unusable when Brainana is played, as it prevents you from playing Teleport, unless you have enough Gentleman Zombies to replenish the brains needed to play Trickster. If played on Mustache Monument, Trickster can do 12 damage on a single lane as the Fusion ability will make Trickster do a additional bonus attack. Meanwhile, playing him while Gargantuar Mime is on the field will result in Gargantuar Mime doing a bonus attack too, resulting in 11 damage total across two lanes. Be aware that Wing-Nut can also make Trickster less powerful, due to being able to prevent its bonus attack. In addition, environments do not lower the cost of Trickster, despite them being played during the Zombie Tricks phase. Against This zombie is a tough one to handle and counter. Having 6 /6 for the price varying between 0-10 , it is a tough zombie at any time, with its powerful bonus attack upon being played. Almost anything will be destroyed unless the plant has a lot of health, is shielded, or if Wing-Nut is on the field. Avoid using all your cards and having nothing to block Trickster, because you can lose the game easily. The best strategy is to finish the game and win before it can even be played, but this may be hard if your opponent is running a trick-heavy deck, especially if it is also a control deck. It is also best to keep your health above 6 so it cannot instantly defeat you. But if that is not possible, there are a few ways to pressure or deal with it. Tater Toss can pressure your opponent from playing Trickster on a certain lane due to it being destroyed as soon as it attacks Hothead. , Root Wall, and can allow plants to block its attacks. Briar Rose is also a good counter to this zombie due to its ability; filling all ground and heights lanes with flowers can destroy Trickster no matter where it is played. As a last resort, if you want to keep the sacrifice at minimum, you should consider playing instant-kill cards like . You can also Bounce it back into your opponent's hand, as its price will be reset back to 10 . However, your opponent can simply play tricks to lower its price and play it again, and even that becomes unnecessary after the 10th turn. One of the best methods of reducing the impact of Trickster is by having Wing-Nut on the field, which will disable its bonus attack. You can also make it harder to reduce its cost by playing Dark Matter Dragonfruit, which makes all zombie tricks cost 6 brains more. Gallery Trivia *It is the most expensive zombie fighter, and the second most expensive zombie card in the game, after Gargantuars' Feast. *It is the only card that can reduce its own cost without the help of special gimmicks. *Assuming nothing but 1-brain tricks is played until it is affordable, the earliest turn it can be played is on turn 4. *On Trickster's card, the player can see a rubber chicken. This rubber chicken is thrown when it attacks. **There is also a bag on Trickster's card, but that bag is never seen in-game. It is also in Trickster's textures too as a separate sprite. ***In Trickster's Overshoot animation, you can see Trickster pull out a gadget with a punch glove attached to it, but in the animation, you can see it pulls it out of thin air, in a manner that suggests it would pull it from a bag that wasn't rendered into the final animation properly. Overshoot is a trait that allows zombies to use ablity animations to attack, including unused ones, so this was probably an unfinished animation when Trickster had a unique ability somewhere during development. *It is unaffected by Transformation Station's ability and Evolutionary Leap as no other zombie fighters are more expensive than it. Category:Party cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies